Touchdown
by kittygirl2010
Summary: While out scavenging for supplies, Xian and Logan find themselves in quite a pickle and they have an interesting way of getting out of it. Bad summary, but please give it chance. . I do not own Dead Island or any of its characters. Rated T for a bit of gore?


_**(Hey guys, I'm back with another Dead Island one-shot! Another Xian and Logan one-shot to be exact! ^.^ hurr hurr I'm such a fangirl when it comes to these two. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read it now. Enjoy! ^-^)**_

"_Touchdown"_

It was another day on Banoi. Xian and Logan were out patrolling near the bungalows in search of more supplies and survivors they may have missed. They found themselves in a narrow area. Lined entirely by wooden panels and a winding, stone sidewalk, it could have easily been a deathtrap if zombies were around.

"Xian, hold my hand, just in case." He told her.

Xian nodded and firmly grabbed his hand.

Out of nowhere, a large horde came straight for them. Still holding on to her hand, Logan desperately fought his way through them.

Before he knew it, his hand felt empty. He turned frantically to find Xian on the other side the horde of zombies.

"Xian!" he yelled.

"Logan!" she yelled back, taking a zombies head off its shoulders with one smooth swing of her katana.

"Shit!" he cursed, trying desperately to think of a plan. An idea came to mind.

"Xian, go for it!" he yelled.

She gave him a confused look. "What?!"

"Go for it!" he yelled again, winking at her this time.

She nodded and charged through the horde.

With swift feet and a wildly swinging katana, Xian made her way to Logan. Two zombies were ready for the kill, stretching their arms out towards Xian in an attempt to grab her.

"Bump and run!" Logan yelled.

Xian jumped into the air, kicking the first zombie in the head. She turned around and with one smooth motion of her blade, cut the second zombies head off.

She continued on, trying her best to make her way through. She ran into a suicide zombie standing amidst the horde. It arched its back, ready to explode.

"Drop back!" Logan yelled, giving her another order.

Xian took a few steps back, now out of the way from the explosive corpse. The suicide zombie exploded into a mess of bodily fluids, taking some more zombies out with it.

"Fifth and goal, Xian! You can do it!" Logan yelled with a smile, giving her some encouragement.

Suddenly, a zombie on the ground grabbed Xian's foot and caused her to fall. Panicked, Logan searched the crowd for her.

"Recovery!" Xian yelled and she popped back up into Logan's view. The four remaining members of the horde were coming her way. She frantically looked for a way out. "Scrambling!" she yelled to him.

She took out two zombies with her blade, leaving two more in her way.

"Second and goal!" Logan yelled. "RUSH!"

Xian smirked and easily took out the two walkers. Nearly tripping as she finished her attack, Logan caught her and held her in a tight embrace.

"Touchdown." He said with a smile as he kissed her forehead in relief.

She smiled at him, sighing out in relief as well. She then chuckled. "How'd I do _coach_?"

He kissed her again. "I think we have a shot at being champs." He said in a joking manner.

Their faces turned serious as Logan hugged her again. "When that zombie grabbed you, I thought I lost you." he said truthfully. "I thought you were…."

She put a finger on his lips. "Shh….it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. All the practice I did with you is paying off. Plus this way, I can understand you a little more." She smiled, grabbing his hand forcing it to her waist. "Shall we…. 'practice' some more in the locker rooms?" she asked, giving him a seductive look.

Logan bit his bottom lip, giving in to Xian's womanly and seductive charms. He turned around and made her climb on his back, piggy-back style.

"Let's hit the showers!" he yelled and he carried her all the way back to the lifeguard tower.

_**(^.^ There you guys go, another short one-shot involving Xian and Logan. I got the idea for this one-shot just completely out of the blue. My brother is starting his senior year in high school and is also playing for the football team next Friday. It must be football season. :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Like I said for my previous one-shots, if I think of anything, I'll fix it up. Please review, they make my day!)**_

_***I know that probably no one cares about them but just in case anyone wanted to know the football terms I used.**_

_**Going for It**_- when a team facing a fourth down decides to try for a new first down. (Basically a risky move that could have consequences.)

_**Bump and Run**_- a technique where they hit a receiver once within 5 yards of the line of scrimmage to slow him down, and then follow him to prevent him from catching a pass. (Hence Xian kicked the first zombie, causing him to fall to the floor and slow him down, and then turned around to kill the second zombie.)

_**Drop Back**_- when a quarterback takes a few steps backward into an area to get ready to pass. (She stepped back to avoid being hit by the suicide zombie's explosion. . yuck)

_**Fourth and Goal**_- to describe when someone is close to a touchdown, hence fourth down and at the goal line. (Xian was closer to Logan. xD pretty simple.)

_**Recovery**_- to gain or regain possession of a fumble. (Xian regained her footing after being tripped up by a zombie)

_**Scrambling**_- evasive movements by a quarterback to avoid being sacked. (Because the zombies were so close to her, Xian had to 'scramble' and defeat the enemies quickly.)

_**Second and goal**_- pretty much the same thing as fifth and goal except it involves second down and at the goal line. (There were two more zombies in Xian's way.)

_**Rush**_- a running play (Xian ran through the remaining zombies, taking them out.)

_**Touchdown**_- -_- come on….I shouldn't have to explain that. (Xian made it back to Logan.)


End file.
